Harry Potter Mystrade
by magirl0413
Summary: Greg and Mycroft have to learn how to deal with their insecurities with each other, while dealing with their third year at Hogwarts. on top of that they have to worry about this strange second year, Jim Moriarty who seems hell bent on destroying them both, (I apologize for the sucky title and summary but its a good story) lots of Mystrade


Mycroft's relationship with his father had to be called, stiff, at best. The younger Holmes had a great deal of respect for his elder, and he was raised to only speak when spoken to, to keep opinions silent, and never to speak out. Their family, the Holmes, were a group of pure blood wizards and witches. Mycroft's immediate family were that of his mother, his father, and his younger brother, who was not yet ready to be enrolled in Hogwarts.

Mycroft nodded to his family, impassively as they watched him board the train. As soon as he was out of sight of his family he practically sprinted to the second to last car. He flung open the door, causing the boy inside to look up in surprise. Mycroft regained his mask like composure and strolled, gracefully into the car. He sat opposite the boy and nodded to him impassively.

Greg Lestrade smiled at his boyfriend's demeanor. Mycroft always tried so hard to remained composed, but Greg just had a way breaking down the barrier. The Hufflepuff smiled at the Slytherin and gestured for him to come closer.

Mycroft hesitated, appearing to contemplate if he would go over, but Greg knew that was only an act. Mycroft made up his mind and switched to the other seat next to Greg.

The Hufflepuff smiled and wrapped his arm around his boyfriend and pulled him into a sound kiss. Mycroft kissed back, hungrily. He had not seen Greg at all over the long summer break, they had only communicated through short letters. Greg knew they had to keep their relationship a secret from Mycroft's family. Greg was a muggle born wizard from London. Mycroft had been raised to think that muggle-borns were beneath him, below him. Despite this, he had fallen in love with one. Though the pure blood had yet to admit it to his boyfriend.

Mycroft's hand slipped into Greg's hair and brushed through it.

"I've missed you," Mycroft murmured into his love's hair, all pretenses of stiffness and ice gone.

Greg smiled, "Missed you too," he said with a chuckle.

They pulled away and sat next to each other in comfortable silence. Suddenly Greg turned to his boyfriend, "When does Sherlock start at Hogwarts?"

"Next year," Mycroft answered with some dread.

Greg laughed, "Don't worry, I'm sure it'll be fine," He said.

Mycroft was blinded by his boyfriend's smile. A flutter of warmth spread through his chest. Greg might very well be the best thing in his life. Before he had met Greg, he was posh, stiff, and arrogant, constantly being bullied and harassed by others who hated him for his brain.

When he had first met the Hufflepuff, he had expected Greg to get angry at his arrogance, but instead Gregory Lestrade had humbled him. This simple muggle born had humbled the great Mycroft Holmes. When he was with Greg, he felt protected, un judged. Mycroft gazed at Gregory as he looked out the window. The Hufflepuff would never know how much he had changed Mycroft's life, for Mycroft could never express how much he cared for Greg. How much he desperately needed him. Mycroft Holmes has never needed someone so much.

"I'm going to go change into my robes My," Greg said and gently gave Mycroft a kiss on the forehead. The Slytherin watched his boyfriend leave and he sat back with a happy sigh.

When Greg left the car, it was with a happy sigh of his own. What he did not see, was the slink of someone following close behind him, but he did feel it. A shudder ran up and down his spine. He turned and was face to face with a second year Slytherin student. He looked young, but he had an over confident air about him, and the way he smiled gave Greg a bad feeling, so he just ignored the stranger.

He nodded to the boy and continued walking. Out of his peripheral vision, he could see that the boy was obviously following him. Greg narrowed his eyes and decided he would test it, he turned into the first empty car he came to and, just as he thought he would, the boy followed him.

The boy's was cruel, like that of a child watching ants drown or ripping a butterfly's wings off. The boy closed the car door with a sharp thrust and turned to Greg, who was standing as far from the boy as he could get.

The boy closed the distance between them and forced Greg up against the glass window. "Who are you? Why are you following me?" Greg asked cautiously. Something in this boy's eyes made him feel fear. Primal fear.

Te boy's smile grew wider, "My name's Jim, Jim Moriarty," he said, "I was just following you to see how a real life mud blood acts in our world."

Greg's face reddened in anger, "Mud blood?!" Greg fisted Jim's shirt and lifted him off the ground. "How dare you," he seethed.

Despite how terrifying the Hufflepuff could be, Moriarty seemed unafraid, in fact, he seemed bored, "And do you know what surprises me the most? How a pure blood like Mycroft Holmes would ever allow you to stick your tongue down his throat," Jim hissed through his smile.

Something in Greg cracked, because he knew the boy was right. Mycroft was going to get bored with him and leave him, it was just a matter of when. Greg wasn't worth a thousand of Mycroft and he knew it.

Instead of punching the kid like he really wanted to, he threw him across the car, slamming into the door. The kid was stunned at first but he regained his snake like smile.

"Mud blood," he hissed.

Greg pushed past him and out of the car to change.

When he finally got back to Mycroft in their shared car, the Slytherin looked mildly worried, "Gregory, you took an awfully long time for simply changing into your robes," he said mildly cross.

Greg smiled and shrugged apologetically and sat down without another word. He was so distracted he didn't see the concerned look Mycroft shot him as he sat down. His mind was elsewhere, to the moments in the car with that boy, Jim Moriarty. Moriarty had repeated Greg's fears to him as simply as if he'd known Greg for years. That was not what concerned Greg though. What Greg was really afraid of, was that the second year's words were true. Mycroft Holmes, a pure blood wizard should not be with him, a mud blood.


End file.
